Martian Manhunter/Injustice Comic
Year One Martian Manhunter remains in the shadows as Batman's unseen ally in the Batcave, with Bruce preferring Manhunter remain hidden until he is sure of who he can trust, and J'onn understands and complies. J'onn secretly observes Superman, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern as they return to the ruins of Metropolis to find Lex Luthor still alive. Manhunter's presence is felt by Diana, but he is not discovered. Later, he reveals to Batman that Luthor survived by having a speedster on his payroll to get him to his emergency bunker, though she died trying to save civilians. J'onn then tells Batman that Lex is speaking to the League and making a proposition to join them. After Hawkgirl is captured, J'onn shapeshifts into her form and takes her place. As 'Hawkgirl', J'onn reveals that Batman let 'her' go to tell the League that they need to "Stop working for the world, and start working with it." Both Flash and Shazam agree with this, causing them to argue with Wonder Woman and Superman. Robin quickly realizes his father's tactic by sending 'Hawkgirl' back, calling 'her' a 'weapon' to sow doubts among the League. 'Hawkgirl' is offended by this but Luthor confirms Damian's theory and suggests the League better communicate with the people of the world. 'Hawkgirl' observes the Parademons invasion from the Watchtower but is silent. 'Hawkgirl' is next seen among the gathered Justice League members as they listen to Luthor and Superman explain the function of the nanotech enhancement pill, and 'she' is the only one to point out that there will be many world governments who will see their soon to be formed 'peace keeping force' as a super powered personal army, and then asks what will happen if the pills fall into the wrong hands, though Superman is adamant they will not. Later, 'Hawkgirl' observes Damian Wayne teleporting off the Watchtower after taking one of the pills and discovers he warped to Gotham City. After Damian's confrontation with his father in the Batcave, 'Hawkgirl' suddenly appears and saves Batman from being crushed under the giant penny in the cave by catching it with 'her' bare hands. 'She' suggests to Damian that they leave but Batman orders 'her' to stay. Damian is confused by 'Shiera's' compliance and after putting the all clues together, such as 'her' increased strength and knowledge of the Batcave's location, deduces 'she' is not the real Hawkgirl and tosses an incendiary grenade at 'her', the flames revealing J'onn's true form. Though he is forced back to his natural form, J'onn tells Batman he was unharmed and urges him after his son, though it is too late by then and Damian has escaped to warn the League. Martian Manhunter switches places with Batman after Hawkgirl's release, with J'onn taking Bruce's form before confronting Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and the Flash outside the Batcave. As Bruce, J'onn tells them they took his life, though Wonder Woman simply tells him to buy another and demands to know where he is holding Hawkgirl. J'onn responds that he does not have Hawkgirl and moments later both Cyborg and Luthor confirm Shiera's freedom and identity. When the Flash asks if they're supposed to just leave, J'onn tells them too, but Diana continues to threaten him and Batman's team if they continue to interfere with the League. Ignoring her, J'onn turns and heads back for the cave, only to be blocked by the Flash, who tells him he can't just walk away. Murmuring, "No. No, I suppose I can't." And then immediately after takes to the skies, revealing his identity to the League. With Superman, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern in close pursuit, J'onn ducks through some clouds and vanishes from sight, using his intangibility to turn invisible. When Green Lantern attempts to locate him using his ring, J'onn takes Hal out with a single punch, forcing Wonder Woman to fly after him as he plummets to the waters below. Superman then calmly greets J'onn and the Martian Manhunter reappears in his natural form, returning the greeting. J'onn reveals Batman is long gone and Superman asks him why he is working with Batman and against him. J'onn replies, "Because of what you could become." When Superman asks what that is, J'onn responds by showing Clark something, and that he wants him to 'feel'. Projecting telepathic images into Superman's mind, J'onn shows Clark a scene from his own past where the White Martians subjugated and enslaved the Green Martians. J'onn tells Clark, "This is what it feels like. When your planet is overrun. When you are part of a weaker species dominated by a stronger one. This is what it feels like to be ruled." As the scene shows J'onn's own daughter being take from him as he struggles to free himself and reaches out to her, it suddenly changes to Superman remembering Lois's death, with the Man of Steel reaching for his wife's body, and J'onn concludes, "This is what it feels like to be helpless. You know this feeling." Before J'onn can say anything else, Wonder Woman interrupts by furiously grabbing him by his head. Lamenting that she never trusted him, and that between himself and Superman, the aliens, she chose to follow the one who looked like her, J'onn shifts his form into a malleable liquid like state while speaking to both Diana and Clark telepathically, reminding them that while they think they're invulnerable, they're not as he enters Diana's body, threatening to strangle her organs. Going on, J'onn reveals he has been inside Diana's mind and has seen the violence inside her slowly changing her. Thinking the world is no longer safe with her in it, J'onn offers to kill her by cutting off the oxygen to her brain. Before he can make good of his promise, Diana chokes out to Superman to burn her with his heat vision. With only a second's hesitation, Superman unleashes a powerful burst of flames from his eyes, igniting Diana's body and forcing a screaming J'onn out of her. J'onn burns into bones and then ashes that land in the water below. His death is confirmed by Batman. Category:Injustice Comic character page